Aaron Barimen
Aaron Barimen is the son of Governor Barimen and one of the Antagonists in Styx: Master of Shadows. He is responsible for the amber-smuggling in the Tower of Akenash. Background Styx: Master of Shadows Aaron Barimen is the son of Governor Barimen, the leader of Akenash, and his late wife. Aaron was one of Akenash's many residents and presumably assisted his father with maintaining order within the tower. Aaron is the founder of the Inquisitors, an order of mages who originally operated within the tower of Akenash. The Inquisitors were led by Aaron and whilst they spent most of their time in the tower guarding places such as the prisons, they later expanded beyond the confines of Akenash and played a key role in subjugating species deemed inferior by humans, such as Orcs and Goblins. As head of the Inquisition As head of the Inquisition, Aaron led his men in guarding the tower, spending most of their time in the lower sections such as the prisons. Aaron and his men also conducted cruel experiments on the prisoners he was in charge of with Amber, seemingly working to find a way to subjugate them in order to seize power as quickly as possible when the opportunity arose. Imprisoning Querberus & Smuggling Amber As later revealed by the original Styx, Aaron was responsible for the strange disappearance of Akenash's Architect, Querberus. Imprisoning the old man within the sewers, Aaron had him set to work trying to distil Amber, whilst Aaron smuggled the precious sap to various inhabitants within the tower, including many guards, presumably to use as a bribe to buy support as a leader. Interrogating Styx Aaron was present with his father during the interrogation of the Goblin Styx (the original.) Ordering him awake, he told the Goblin to answer when his father spoke to him. As Styx explained his plan whilst secretly working towards poisoning relations between the humans led by Governor Barimen Senior, and the elves, Aaron expressed concern over the supposed plan of the elves told by Styx. Later during the interrogation Barimen Senior left to check on the Key to the Heart of the Tree as Styx revealed he knew of its location and claimed to have stolen it and left it in the possession of someone else to "keep it safe," Aaron was left in charge in Barimens place and finish the interrogation. Becoming disfigured by Amber Aaron himself later left the interrogation shortly before the clone of the Styx he had interrogated liberated the original from the prisons. Leaving his clone for dead, the original summoned many more rakash to overrun the prisons and assist him with catching up with the younger Barimen. Later capturing him in the laboratories, Styx used a vial of Amber to look inside Aaron's mind, pouring it over part of his face. Aaron survive the process but was left scarred with Amber marks as a result. As Akenash's Governor After his fathers murder at the hands of the original Styx, Aaron, backed by his Inquisitors promptly moved to claim the title of Governor for himself. He quickly worked to pass decree's to pardon the smugglers caught and held captive in Akenash's jails, as well as confine the elves to the distillery due to his mistrust for non-human races. Explaining to his Inquisitor allies his decisions, Aaron then announced he planned to take an airship to the Emperor to swear his allegiance and have his title as Governor formalised, before leaving the tower. However, these decisions later sparked a fight between the humans and elves. After clone-Styx liberated the elves from their incubator, Styx: Shards of Darkness Aaron Barimen is seen at the summit of the dark elves, being entrusted along with the rest of the races' ambassadors with a crystal scepter to magically control the goblin scourge. Personality Aaron is brash, hungers for power, cruel and racist. Appearance Styx: Master of Shadows Early in game Aaron is a relatively tall compared to Styx, like most humans. His hair on the lower left and right side of his face is shaved off, with black hair only growing at the top-middle section of his head, flowing backwards.. Late in game Aaron looked very similar Styx: Shards of Darkness In Shards of Darkness, Aaron has aged quite a bit and looks different from his younger days such as in Master of Shadows. His Amber scars have healed significantly, and the left side of his face is no longer a charred black but has returned to normal color. However he still appears quite disfigured regardless, his left eye no glowing yellow but has faded over, possibly implying his vision is now impaired. He also still has yellow areas on the left side of his face, as a leftover effect of the Amber, and his left ear is almost melded to the side of his face. Of Orcs and Men A